


A Very Special Party

by Rekall



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boredom, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma is determined to throw a surprise party for Ciel.  There's only a few hours before the party begins and things are almost done, but while Agni takes care of all the work, Soma finds himself becoming bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



Soma eagerly clapped his hands together. After a long absence Ciel would finally be returning to his London home and to celebrate Soma was determined to throw a party to welcome him home. Soma knew that it was going to take a lot of work to pull of but he had a secret ally in Agni.

Currently Agni was busy cooking foods from their homeland. Savory smells filled Ciel's home and Soma couldn't be happier. Everything was going according to plan and Agni was working like a demon to make sure that everything properly came together.

The house was already decorated with fabrics and pillows imported straight from home. Soma wanted everything to be authentic as possible since Ciel would be unable to visit his country anytime soon. Ciel was far too busy with his work to travel anytime soon which made Soma sad; that was why he was determined to bring his homeland to Ciel.

"Hurry Agni, there's only a few hours left," Soma encouragingly cheered on.

To be fair, Agni was the one doing all the work while Soma supervised. The only thing that Soma had actually done was contact Elizabeth for her help in creating a guest list. Elizabeth was definitely looking forward to that night's events and had offered her assistance to further help out but Soma declined her help since he had everything under control. He did however promise her that they could plan the next party together and the two of them were already making plans for the next surprise party for Ciel.

"Everything is coming together as planned," Agni said as he continued to cook. He didn't care that he had to do all the work, as long as his prince was happy, he was happy too.

"Good," Soma replied while nodding his head; he knew he could count on Agni.

Leaving Agni to finish the cooking, Soma headed out of the kitchen to inspect the decorations. Things were perfect, which was what Soma expected from Agni, however it also meant that there was nothing left for him to do and there were still plenty of hours to kill before the party.

Trying to keep his boredom in check, Soma mentally went over the plan. He knew roughly the time that Ciel was scheduled to arrive that evening and the guests would be there shortly before that; it was a surprise party for Ciel after-all and it wouldn't be any good if the guest of honor showed up first. The thought of Ciel arriving first and then trying to put a halt to the part did enter Soma's mind but he quickly discarded that worry. Soma knew that Ciel loved parties and wouldn't dare to try and put a stop to one.

Reassuring himself that things were running smoothly, Soma quickly found himself bored once again. What he really wanted was to play with Agni, but Agni was busy, which meant that Soma had find a way to entertain himself.

Wandering from room to room, Soma finally set his sights on the box with magic moving pictures. Television was what Ciel had called it, but frankly Soma didn't understand the name. All he knew that it was entertaining when there was nothing else to do.

Turning it on, Soma was dismayed when all he got was a blank screen. Trying another channel, it was the same thing. In fact all the channels were black, leaving Soma to wonder what was wrong with it.

"Agni!" Soma yelled as he hurried back into the kitchen in a panic. "The magic box isn't working!"

"I know," Agni replied as he continued to cook. "It hasn't worked since the other night when we knocked it over."

"Oh, right," Soma replied, remembering that night. They had been watching the television when Soma had decided that he had enough and instead wanted to 'play' with Agni. In their haste, they had ended up on the floor next to the television and at one point Soma's leg had accidentally hit it, knocking it over. Not knowing how to replace or repair it, they had planned on pretending that nothing had happened until Ciel discovered it for himself where they would then act like they didn't know how it happened.

Letting the incident with the television slip from his mind once again, Soma immediately went back to being bored. He was beginning to regret not inviting Elizabeth to help since at least he would have been able to talk to her. What he really wanted however was Agni's attention.

"Are you almost done?" he asked Agni, already knowing the answer to the question.

"I suppose I could take a break..." Agni replied, but there was hesitation in his voice. They both knew however that Agni would find some way to get it all done. "What do you like to do?"

"Take care of me, Agni," Soma said and the message was loud and clear as to what he was referring too.

Agni took Soma in his arms, hugging him tightly. Their relationship had developed after they had moved into Ciel's London home. The angst of Agni's action during the curry contest made them both realize what they truly wanted; Agni's place was by Soma's side, both body and spirit.

The kitchen was not exactly an ideal location, but it would have to do since moving to another room seemed like too much of a chore. Despite being a prince, Soma certainly wasn't picky when it came to locations.

Soma smiled as he felt Agni's light kisses against his body. His was clothing was removed inch by inch and each time the fabric peeled away, Agni would kiss that particular spot. It was agony at how slow Agni was going but at the same time, it was exactly the way Soma liked it since he could take time and enjoy each and everyone of Agni's touches.

There was a loud bang as the kitchen door flung ope which startled both Soma and Agni, especially since they should have been alone in the home. However standing in the doorway was Ciel with Sebastian standing behind him.

"What have you done?" Ciel asked. There was anger in his voice and he was glaring at Soma with his one eye.

"Umm..." Soma said, still on the floor with Agni half on top of him. He wasn't quite sure of what to say since it really wasn't his place to teach Ciel of what happened between two people when they were in love. It was something that Ciel was going to have to learn for himself with time.

"Why are there decorations up?" Ciel demanded, not waiting for Soma to answer his previous question. "And why is a lot of food being cooked? What are you planning?"

Soma sighed in relief as it seemed like Ciel didn't realize what had been going on between himself and Agni; kids, like Ciel, were cute with how naive they could be. All Ciel wanted to know was about the party.

Soma's eyes widen in alarm as he remembered the party. He was positive that Ciel shouldn't be in London yet; he had memorized Ciel's schedule perfectly so that everything could be pulled off successfully. "What are you doing here so soon?"

"We decided to arrive earlier," Ciel replied, his anger subsiding. "I couldn't help but get a feeling of dread."

"But you've ruined the surprise party!" Soma protested as he finally got off the floor and adjusted his clothing. At the very least, Ciel should have given him so warning. If that had happened, Soma would have had Agni stall Ciel until the right time.

"Party?" Ciel asked as a sour look crossed his face. "You're not having a party."

"But everything is ready!"

"No."

"Prince Soma has worked very hard to get things ready to prepare this party for you," Agni said coming to Soma's aid. "He did this to show his gratitude to you because of everything that you have done for us."

The kitchen was quiet for what seemed like ages. Soma knew that Ciel was probably still upset but he had honestly been trying to do good by arranging the party. With pleading eyes he looked at Ciel, silently begging for permission to continue.

"Fine," Ciel finally said as he turned and began walking away, letting the matter drop.

Gleefully, Soma began celebrating with Agni. Soma always knew that he could count on Ciel. He knew that despite acting mad, Ciel was probably secretly happy to be receiving a party even though the surprise for it was now spoiled.

"And no more sex in the kitchen," Ciel added before disappearing from sight.

* * *

The party ended up being a complete success. Ciel was a polite and gracious guest-of-honor and Soma felt pride knowing that he had done a good job in making Ciel happy. Oh sure, Ciel would glare in Soma's direction now and then when he thought no one was paying attention, but Soma was sure that Ciel meant nothing by it.

After all the guests left, Soma allowed himself to be carried to bed by Agni so that they could finish what they started that afternoon when Ciel had interrupted them.

That night, Soma ended up going to sleep very happy.


End file.
